Reassurance
by SimonSeville101
Summary: Here is a short Simonette one-shot. I decided to write about Simon and his feelings after Chipwrecked (CGI verse)


**Author's note: This is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on it...I would like to thank MewchiiLi for helping me on this and some of my Favorite writers who, without knowing it, brought me great inspiration...stories like Betrayal by Sharky42 and some countless stories by xxx FennekinFireFox story is basically just a short one-shot to get me without further adue. here is my First story CGI verse only because its fresh in my mind...takes place about a week after chipwrecked. Please R/R**

****The song in this story can be found as Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls and there is a chipmunk version on a YouTube channel, the channel name is Deven Reed so I hope you check it out!****

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AATC, BATC, OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED OR SANG...I OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

REASSURANCE

Simon was sporadically moving throughout his bed. Dreams had been coming to him in his sleep  
about what he did as Simone, and he woke up with great force as he threw the covers off.

"Another Simone dream! Ugh..how much did I do as him?" he said quietly, so as to not disturb the others as they slept. "I had better be careful not to wake anyone." he thought. Simon decided to go out to the back yard quietly, but a song quickly came to mind, and he started to quietly sing.

_ And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you'd feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't want to go home right now_

As he finished this verse, a purple clad chipette awoke to the sound of this singing. She let it go on before she pondered whether or not she should go to check it song continued.

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_And sooner or later its over_  
_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

The chipette realized that this was not in her head, so she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got up to see where it was coming from.

The song kept playing.

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that_ _they'd understand_  
_That when everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

She followed the sound of the music throughout the house to where she was finally drawn to  
the slightly opened sliding glass door leading to the back yard. The song continued.

_And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah you_ _bleed just to know you're alive_

The curious chipette walked through the door and out into the yard, only to find Simon  
sitting on the lawn singing. She was careful not to disturb him as he sang the last bit of the song.

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When_ _everything's meant to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

As he finished with a sigh, she walked up behind and spoke, startling him as she did so. "Simon?" she said.

"Oh..Jeanette, I uh...didn't see you there." the startled Chipmunk said, "How long were you listening?"

"Long enough to know something is wrong." Jeanette said and, in doing so, brought a slight frown to Simon's face. "What is it?"

"I am just afraid" he said.

"of what?" she questioned.

"That on the island...when I was...you know... not ME."

"What are you trying to say Simon?"

"I am afraid that Simone was better than me." he spat. "I am afraid that I am just someone lost in the boring crowd of humanity and that Simone was...everything, adventurous, outgoing, fun-loving...I am afraid that Simone was the BEST me."

"Simon that's ridiculous...Simone was a flirt and not much more than that."

"But I thought that you liked Simone?"

"No...Simone was just a mask...I love the boy under the mask."

"Whoa what did you say!?"

"Simon...listen I have been meaning to tell you for a long time now...I love you, more than I could love anything else."

"Oh Jeanette...I love you too... I have loved you since I first saw you in the school hallway. I have loved you ever since the first time we talked, I have loved when..." he was interrupted by Jeannette.

"Simon!" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" The two then pulled in for a long passionate kiss, pulling away only when the two needed air. "I will always love you and no one could replace that...espeacially not Simone. I love you Simon."

"I love you too Jeannette." And they ended their moment with a kiss.

* * *

**THE END**  
**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...I KNOW ITS NOT THE BEST BUT PLEASE R/R AND GIVE ME TIPS AND**  
**PLEASE BE NICE IT IS MY FIRST STORY AFTER ALL AND IF YOU HELP WITH TIPS I CAN DO MUCH BETTER NEXT TIME or PM me if that's you want to do.**


End file.
